A Lilly and James Potter story
by TK'snumber1fan
Summary: pg 'cause of the killing. Oh yeah the endding might not be good, but sorry, i have writer's block right now. TY


  
  
(A/N/: This is a story of James and Lilly Potter, before and after they die. Thank you.)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter. I have no money to my name, so do not sue me.  
  
  
  
(At Hogwarts.)  
  
  
  
James walked by Lilly, while he talks to his friends. As Lilly walked by, he stops walking all together and watched her walk away from his view.  
  
"James? Are you ok?" Peter asked.  
  
"What? Of course I am."  
  
James walk into Potions and tried to listen to the teacher, but try as he might, James Potter just can't seem to find Potions any fun that day. After Potions, as James walked out of the classroom, Lilly walked by him again. And once again, James stops and watched Lilly walk by him, and his friends. Moony laughed and with the rest of the gang, with out Potter, start to walk away. James ran after them, while Moony laughed him.  
  
"You know what James?" Black said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I bet you could go out with Lilly, if you asked her out."  
  
"Yea, I know. But I can't seem to talk whenever she gets near me. No matter what."  
  
  
  
(A few years later)  
  
  
  
James Potter went back after summer vacation and he saw Lilly when he was walking to herbology; he stopped and watched Lilly go by. He told his friend to keep going.  
  
He ran up Lilly and said, "Lilly wait a second!"  
  
Lilly looked back.  
  
James said, "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"  
  
"Sure I guess." Lilly gently responded.  
  
So then he and Lilly walked over to a corner and asked her if she'd go out with him  
  
She blushed beet red and giggled and then said, "Of course!!"  
  
  
  
(Two years after James and Lilly leave Hogwarts)  
  
  
  
James sent an owl to his best friend, Black. Black got the letter. He smiled to him self.  
  
He thought, "I was thinking that the day would never come."  
  
Moony also got an owl. While reading at the letter, he stopped smiling.  
  
Moony sent an owl back to James, as did Black. Lilly heard a tapping on the window. She opened it and saw an owl fly in, and pass her. The owl went straight to James, dropped two letters on his lap, and flew off, again. James picked up the letters and started reading them. Lilly walked over to him.  
  
She asked, "Who are they from, dear?"  
  
"One is from Black, and the other one is from Moony."  
  
"What do they write?"  
  
"Well, Black can come to our wedding. But for some reason, Moony can't make it,"  
  
"Really? At lest Black can come."  
  
"Yeah. I wonder if he would like to be our child's godfather?"  
  
"He might. We both know how close he is to you."  
  
  
  
(A few years later)  
  
  
  
James yelled, "Get out of here, Lilly. Take Harry and run. I'll try to hold him off."  
  
Lilly yelled, "But you can't do it on your own. You will help, a lot of help. You might die because of him."  
  
James yelled, "Then I'll die. But at lest you and Harry will have a head start to get away from him."  
  
Lilly picked up little Harry and started to run. But You-Know-Who, (Sorry people I can and shall not say his name.) killed off James Potter and started after Lilly. Lilly stood in front of Harry.  
  
She said, "No.don't do it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kill me instead. Don't kill Harry!!!!!.. Kill me, but not Harry."  
  
You-Know-Who said, "Move you silly girl. Move, and let me kill off your son."  
  
"No!!! Never!!!!!! You'll have to kill me first."  
  
"That wasn't very wise to say. Now you'll get what you want."  
  
With that, You-Know-Who killed off Lilly Potter. You-Know-Who looked down at little Harry Potter and raised his wand, yet again. You-Know-Who tried to kill off Harry But the only thing that happened to Harry was that he got a lighting bolt shape of a scar on his forehead, and You-Know-Who got wearer. Just then Black runs into the house and looks around, but he sees no one. Then someone with a big bushy beard, walked up behind Black. The person taped him on the upper back. Black turns around and looked at the guys little bitty eyes.  
  
Black says, "Where's Harry? Where is he? I have to find him. I have to make sure that he is safe."  
  
Just then they hear a baby crying.  
  
Black looks at the bushy hair man and says, "I think that might be Harry." 


End file.
